Aegus Game
by Lefie
Summary: "Are you sure you're willing to fight once again,Potter?" Harry looked at Snape his face weary,"For once, I can not say I'm willing or not, but I do know I have to. You and I both have little choice in this fight." Snape inwardly shook at the determination in Potters eyes. AU, Timetravel, no super powered OC's
1. Riddle

**Author: This is a new story, for my HP lovers, I've been lost in a world of sparkling vampires and love. It is now time to return to my roots and bring you another tasty treat to enjoy...here it is!**

**Disclaimer: " .NOTHING. Well aside from rhian and other interesting characters.**

* * *

**AND thou art dead, as young and fair**

**As aught of mortal birth;**

**And form so soft, and charms so rare,**

**Too soon return'd to Earth!**

**Though Earth receiv'd them in her bed**

**,And o'er the spot the crowd may tread**

**In carelessness or mirth,**

**There is an eye which could not brook**

**A moment on that grave to look.**

**~~Byron**

* * *

**The Beginning...**

Harry felt his heart thumping against his rib cage, his every intake of air rattled against his chest. He lifted his wand and calmly shouted Avada kedavra.

With a shock from his wand, and the following familiar flash of green light Harry began his battle with Voldemort.

He gritted his teeth feeling Vodemorts aura and heat from his wands force.

He could feel the stares of his friends, and other death eaters. The chase that had dragged them to this very spot had been taxing, dodging spells, leaping over obstacles and hiding.

Had filled him with adrenaline, he push harder; this battle would decide the future of the wizarding world.

"Potter, you will die today, why not let it _happen."_

Voldemort cajoled him, while raising his wand and twisting his wrist in a fluid motion. Smirking, he slowly began to move to the left causing Harry to do the same.

Harry maintained his concentration, swiftly following the movement twisting his wand hand quickly.

They both were surprised when they heard someone yell out,"Totalus!"

In slow motion they watched as a yellow light shot towards where they're two spells met, as soon as it hit the whole area lit up.

For a moment Harry couldn't hear a thing, what soon followed was a slight ringing in his ear.

Turning his head he saw others fly back, before he finally felt himself lifted into to the air and slammed back against a tree immediately causing him to fall into a pit of darkness.

Dumbledore stood on the outer ramparts of Hogwarts, leaning on McGonagall, both of their eyes widened when they saw what appeared to be a flash of light shoot upwards from the center of the forbidden forest.

And then with a loud boom the forest seemed to be blown back by a huge invisible force, the trees all tilted towards them. Dumbledore quickly reached for his wand, knowing that the wave wasn't stopping anytime soon, judging by the animals quickly running out of the forest.

He raised his wand muttering words for a shield spell, he waited, he felt the wind slap at his robes and face, McGonagall tightened her grip on him, when they saw the shield shatter in front of them.

The castle ground shook, they could hear it groaning, and Dumbledore felt a connection snap in his conscious, snapping his eyes over to the left he looked down and saw that the runes that kept the muggles world at bay were slowly fading.

The rune were instead being replaced with black runes, Dumbledore tried to push McGonagall away but it was too late they were caught, everything froze and slowed down and with a silent prayer Dumbledore felt the world stutter to a halt.

The minister sat in his chair feeling the leather under his hands, gripping it he kept his back towards the newly installed head auror ,"Chelsea you are aware that what has happened, is unprecedented, you must make sure the walls are put back with utmost speed."

Chelsea nodded, he stood tall his hands by his side, he expression was harsh. Not helping his already flat features, and grim persona. He spoke, his voice coming out raspy, "I'll make sure everything is handled, but how would you like us to handle the death eaters, we haven't been able to make our way to Hogwarts, despite having Aurors already assigned there, and we haven't been able to make contact due to the current incident."

The minister slightly tilted his head, bringing his hand up he pointed toward the ceiling, "Ah, we already have that under control, we must make sure that nothing can harm our reputation, so once the shields are up once again, we will bring the full force down on them, no Death Eater shall live in our world without punishment."

Chelsea nodded, clicking his heels together, "Yes, minister."

Turning around on his heel he made his way out of the minister's office, once the door shut behind him face twisted into a dark grin, "Another chance to make them suffer, I won't let it go to waste."

The horror began then, a dark seed grew among the wizarding people.

Anyone with any connection with the pure blood families found themselves dragged from their home, interrogated or treated poorly.

It was something that no one had expected and with those who had been called hero nowhere to be found for months it was called the Genocide of Purita.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author: hope you like the prologue, and now on to the first chapter...**


	2. Aegus Hymn

**Author: Okay so this is the second chapter please enjoy and maybe tell me what you think.**

**Dislaimer: "Why would I lie Rhian is mine...making out? What, I didn't writer that."**

* * *

**Beside the ungathered rice he lay,**  
** His sickle in his hand;**  
**His breast was bare, his matted hair**  
** Was buried in the sand.**  
**Again, in the mist and shadow of sleep,**  
** He saw his Native Land. **  
**Wide through the landscape of his dream**

**The lordly Niger flowed;**  
**Beneath the palm-trees on the plain**  
** Once more a king he strode;**  
**And heard the tinkling caravans**  
** Descend the mountain-road. **  
**He saw once more his dark-eyed queen**  
** Among her children stand;**  
**They clasped his neck, they kissed his cheeks,**  
** They held him by the hand**

**~~ The Slave, Longfellow**

* * *

**Synopsis: It has been Fifteen years since the ministry has taken full control of the Wizarding World, there are no such things as the 'grey line', it has become black or white. The children and relatives of pure bloods, or death eaters are being gathered into camps and treated as pariah of society. After fifteen years there are the Red Hoods who enforce the laws of this new world and the rebels, who fight for the belief of equality. Join the cast of Harry Potter as they traverse this world and maybe, just maybe save the Wizarding from its own end.**

* * *

**Continuing...**

They ran, panic surging in their veins they couldn't get caught…they couldn't.

Rhian held her sisters hand, she didn't dare look behind her. The shouts and barking of grim dogs haunted her every foot step.

She let her eyes search the canopy for a place to hide, seeing tree slightly raised from the ground, she jerked her little sister forward.

Her sister cried out in surprise, Rhian stopped near the tree, not looking at her sister she pulled off her back pack and started talking, "Okay, I need you to be brave Kel, can you do that for me?"

Her sister sniffled and rubbed at her face, smearing dirt on her cheeks, "I try sissie, but, are you leaving'b me?"

Her dark eyes searched her older sisters, Rhian avoided her sisters gaze, quickly taking out her mother's old wand, "The red hoods are coming you have to hide here, and I'm going to let them follow me. I'll circle and when I whistle like PaPa you can come out, okay"

She finished zipping up her back pack and gave it to her little sister, quickly she helped her sister hide in the whole when she was done covering her, she cautioned her "Okay don't make a sound , alright, I'll be back, I promise."

She went to stand, only to have her little sister grab her hand, but she slowly she pushed her sisters hand off her.

Turning her back, she closed her eyes, squeezing them she prayed silently, that no one would find her little sister.

Gathering her courage she pointed her wand into the air and let loose a shower of sparks. Without hesitating she took into the woods, she could hear them on her trail after three minutes of running.

She dodged a shot from behind, seeing the result when it hit a tree, she winced. Jumping over a fallen log, she screamed when she found herself falling down a mid sized hill.

Tumbling she felt her body slam into rocks and twigs, she groaned when she hit the bottom with a final wham.

Winded she forced herself to roll over, the dark sky above her whirled, the stars spun. Breathing deeply she lifted herself up; coming to a sitting position she placed her hand on her side, pulling away she felt hot liquid on it.

Wincing at the sight of blood, she forced herself to stand, jerking her head when someone shouted, "There it is, Hurry up, we almost got her!"

She quickly hobbled deeper into the woods, she searched frantically for a place to hide, she stopped at what looked like a stone entrance to a church, seeing it was ruin that probably been for a while she, quickly hobbled deeper into the ruins.

She didn't notice the glowing of the letter on the top the ruin entrance.

Rhian shuddered when she felt a cold air pass over her skin giving her goosebumps.

She turned around only to scream out when a fist slammed into the side of her face. Landing on her side, and she groaned when she felt a sharp pain up her side.

"Bitch, how dare you make us fallow you into this god forsaken place,huh!"

The hooded male, pulled his foot back and kicked her, Rhian cried out, whimpering at the pain she tried to crawl away.

The man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, leaning down he harshly spoke in her ear, "Where does this incest bitch think she's going."

Rhian reached her hand up and with some struggle she scratched his face, he cried out throwing her awaye. Landing on the ground, Rhian felt like her lung was filling with water, she coughed, blood landed on the cement in front of her.

She attempted to crawl away again, only to have another man grab her by her hair but this time the man made her stand, and placing his wand at her throat he asked sweetly, "Now, tell us where you're brother is dear, and we won't torture you before we kill you."

Rhian wouldn't do it, she'd be brave like her parents and fight, twisting her face toward the man she spat at him.

The man flinched back, "Go die Red Pig!"

He calmly raised his hand and smacked her, he smacked, hard, until Rhian felt dizzy and sick. Throwing her to the hard ground, he followed her and began ripping at her clothes.

Rhian felt blood drip out the side of her mouth, and her tears began to fall, closing her eyes she waited for the worst, only to feel heat on her back. Shuddering she felt something stab into her back causing her back to arch, her mouth began to move, while her eyes were taken over by light, the man on top of her jumped up in shock.

Rhian's back relaxed, but before where her mouth moved with no sound, now the two man could hear what she was saying.

**"All clauses have been met, maiden with tears sacrifice blood, and prays before the temple of Aegus. Now let all those in time released from their timeless binding."**

The ground flooded with light, the two men shouted in fear and ran, their red cloaks flapping in the wind.

Runes began to appear in the air, floating around Rhians battered form, each rune that hit the ground turned into a person, their bodies laying peacefully as if in slumber.

Rhian jerked up taking in air, her eyes widened when she saw the light proceed to seep into her skin, a voice spoke,**"Bride of Aegus you must help those here who are lost, and abandoned by time. Help them and they will help you bear my son."**

Rhian hyperventilating and scared glanced around before passing out in shock.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly his eyes snapping open, he jerked up crying out at the pain in his back. Grimacing he looked around himself, his eyes widened, he was surrounded by his friends and slytherins, all of them in a pose of sleep.

He slowly came to a standing position, his body aching as if he'd been sleeping for a hundred days.

He walked over to a person lying on the ground, the person had brought red hair, so he assumed the person was Ron, bending down her reached forward and shook the person.

Groaning the person rolled over, and Harry jerked back in surprise the person infront looked like Ron but was to-to, pretty, Harry felt his face twist at the thought.

The person wriggled a little raising their arms, they stretched, opening their mouth wide, they yawned, opening their eyes slightly they whined, "Harry~~ it's too early, tell Hermione we're busy killing voldy pants."

Harry shook his head at his friend, he expression growing serious he spoke, "Ron, I think something's wrong."

Ron, opening his eyes fully, sat up, and lazily looked at Harry, in surprise his eyes widened, raising his hand he pointed it at Harry's face and looked at him in confusion, "When did you get so pretty Harry?"

* * *

**Author: The second chapter will come the same as forks meets sporks, it's done people a new story by lovely me lol jk jk**


	3. Shadow Twirl

**Author: Here is the third chapter, hopefully you guys are enjoying it, with out feed back I'm kinda shooting in the dark, I welcome flames, as long as you have a point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Warning: This story is very lightly, lightly based on neo-nazi germany so some of the terminology may be here. But hopefully no one will be offended by any of it, I'm not going to paragraph my obvious disagreement with idealism.**

* * *

**"It's probably not just by chance that I'm alone. It would be very hard for a man to live with me, unless he's terribly strong. And if he's stronger than I, I'm the one who can't live with him. … I'm neither smart nor stupid, but I don't think I'm a run-of-the-mill person. I've been in business without being a businesswoman, I've loved without being a woman made only for love. The two men I've loved, I think, will remember me, on earth or in heaven, because men always remember a woman who caused them concern and uneasiness. I've done my best, in regard to people and to life, without precepts, but with a taste for justice." **  
**― Coco Chanel  
**

* * *

**Con****t****inuing...**

He then turned his eyes to their surroundings, quickly he stood up turning he spun around, "I-I Harry this can't be the place we were before right, there wasn't a forest here,right, it was a clearing, wasn't it?"

Harry shook his head, walking over to the person that looked like Hermione, "I don't have any idea as to what's going on, but let's wake up everyone, then will figure the rest out."

Ron stopped when he came to a person, automatically knowing it to be Snape, flushing he turned towards Harry, "Everyone?!"

Harry debated inwardly, but he knew that the Slytherins/Death Eaters would probably know some info that he and his friends wouldn't.

Coming to that conclusion, he nodded, "Just magically tie their hands, in case they may try anything."

They slowly woke up people one after another, some of the others looked prettier or taller, but Ron and Harry didn't have time to actually assess each person change of appearance.

Since a lot of them were panicking, and/or discussing things slyly amongst themselves.

"Potter, what _is _our current situation."

Harry turned away from Ron and Hermione hearing Snapes voice, he felt his eyes widened slightly at Snapes Appearance, he was slightly shorter then what Harry remembered, his hair instead of greasy and lanky black.

Hung in dark waves around his shoulders, and his face was elegant if one wasn't careful they could mistake him for a female.

Getting over his initial surprise, he walked over to Snape, since he'd saved Snapes life by putting a shield in front of the man before Nagini could strike, he'd found himself learning about the entire story behind Snapes behavior. So they'd become a little bit more amiable towards each other before the final battle.

"I'm not sure Sir, but it looks like all of us were asleep for awhile and we haven't been able to get the appropriate date due to some kind of shield in this area. Hermione and Ron noticed that the surrounding landscape has changed drastically since we were awake."

Snape listened his eyes intent, before he let his eyes roam the canopy, he could immediately tell the difference , what had once been a clearing with no tree's or under brush, was now covered by a canopy of trees and bushes, The darkness of the woods made it a little harder to tell the minute differences.

"HARRY, SNAPE!"

Both turned hearing their names called, they walked over to where Ron and Hermione knelt, Neville and Blaise who'd been awoken by Ron, jerked back when the men on the grounds eyes snapped open.

The eyes themselves eyes glowed red.

* * *

Now that everyone was awake Harry stood in the semi circle, making a 'U' shaped crowd. He looked at each person, Draco and his father both stood a little away from the crowd, but their ears he was sure were turned towards what he and the rest were discussing.

Blaise stood next to them with Pansy sniffling behind him. Harry shook his head at her, but he could understand her feelings, Fred and George kept pulling at each other's face's.

Deciding to not even mentally comment on that, he watched as Charlie tried to console the Patil Twins, who'd been dragged to the clearing by Luna when they'd been trying to get away from the first storm of the werewolves.

They were taking some time to come to terms to what was going on.

Dean and Seamus were laughing amongst themselves at their changes; Seamus kept pulling at Dean's long dreaded hair, "Now you really look like Lee Jordan."

Deans laughed at Seamus, "Well at least I'm not looking like a girl."

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was happy someone wasn't crying. Girl tears was something hard for him to deal with, or ignore it was a constant loop of torture.

Hermione kept looking around them, and muttering to herself. He could see her mind turning for a possible answer to everyone's changed appearance and their current location.

"Well, what are we going to do about our little problem, Potter?"

Everyone turned their eyes towards Snape who'd taken a seat on top of a rock that happened to be lying conveniently next to a newly awakened Tom Riddle.

"I was wondering that, myself, Snape how will the boy-who-lived save you all now."

Tom smirked as everyone narrowed their eyes on him, "I can't say that I'm upset at the turn of events, _imagine_, all I had to do was set off an explosion to return to my youthful appearance, though," He grimaced down at himself,"I would have preferred a less handsome face, it's too easily noticed."

Ron his jaw hanging loose swiftly closed it with a snap, glaring he walked over to Tom. He every step determined he raised his fist, drawing it back, he punched tom in the face, Tom's face turned with a sharp crack, Ron satisfied with him-self, placed both his hands on his hips copying his mothers stern posture.

"Well there, it ain't so pretty anymore. And since I'm getting the feeling that we'll have to work with ya. I think this punch makes us square for now, until someone takes you're rotten hide to Azkaban."

Seamus and Dean, both stared in shock at him before they started clapping, soon everyone else started to join in.

Luna leaned over to Hermione, "You're ex- boyfriend has some heavy guts."

Hermione slack jawed nodded, Harry trying not to laugh uproariously, coughed behind his hand and turned his back.

Letting his eyes wander the scenery once again, they fell on what looked like to be a body some ways away from them. Curious he walked over; he wondered who else could be in the woods with them.

Others seeing his movement followed him; a young woman laid on the ground, her dark brown her haloed around her face. Her stomach surprised them for it looked like she was with child.

Her skin was a dark caramel, they could see bruises on her face, but they seemed to be slowly fading with every second that ticked by.

Harry reached out to touch her, only to have a shield stop him. He pushed his magic against it only to have it whiplash back, crying out he fell back into Ron who found himself caught by Snape.

Harry held his hand, "What was that?!"

Hermione step forward and reached for his hand, looking at it she couldn't see an open wound but she could see that his skin had turned a violent shade of red.

Looking over towards the sleeping women, she said," Whoever left her here placed a barrier around her to prevent someone harming her, it must be pretty strong since you weren't even able to probe it."

* * *

"You would be correct, Witch."

Everyone whirled around at the unfamiliar voice, a shadow stood behind them, every one backed up immediately pulling out their wands.

Charlies his eyes narrowed at the talking shadow, "Who are you?"

The shadow walked forward stopping in front of Charlie, "Well you could say I'm the reason you're awake now…also the reason why you fell asleep."

The shadow turned its head towards Harry, "You woke me up, with that ruckus, and all of you were crying about loneliness or complaining about having no power, it started to grate on my nerves."

Ron confused spoke hesitantly,"Umm,sir, er , Shadow man, we were in the middle of a battle , how was anyone crying or pitying themselves while fighting."

The shadow's neck stretched, while he remained standing in front of Charlie, it wrapped around Ron and faced him, "Well you're hearts were making so much noise in my resting place I decided to grant you're wishes all in one go…but a problem occurred."

Ron shuddered after the Shadow returned its head back to its original place, and jumped back away from them.

He pointed at the ground, "The runes here, made by my step father, keeps me from performing magic on witches or wizards in order to return to this world, so I had to make you something else, and that took a lot of magic…but I did it anyway, and put you all to sleep for fifteen years to do it."

"FIFTEEN YEARS!"

Everyone eyes were wide, Ron passed out and no one tried to catch him.

The shadow wriggled a finger in his ear trying to clear it after such a loud collective scream, "Yep, and I even manage to make you all better and you won't be lonely because of your changes. Look , I even got a bride out of all this,though she'll be slightly afraid to realize what she'd been dreaming isn't real."

Shrugging the shadow continued, "Luckily you're not the only ones, I remember there being a castle filled with people and well, they went through the same thing."

Harry couldn't move, what he was hearing was absurd, this creature, this thing had ruined all of their lives. In one fell swoop, he'd knocked all their hopes and dreams off the table,"I-I can't believe this."

No one spoke, but the Shadow didn't seem to care or want to hear their opinion.

He walked over to the women and placed his hand gently on her head, "You all are now what I once was, and my entire race died out eons ago. Myself, I was trapped among shadows and could do nothing but watch them be slaughtered but with use of the magic two of wizards, helped me return the blood line to this world."

Turning from the women, the Shadow turned towards them, slowly it began to fade, Harry seeing this rushed forward but he was stopped by the shield protecting the women, slamming on it he screamed, "RETURN US, TAKE US BACK!"

The shadow shook its head, sadly, "I cannot, and I would not, I, Aegus have finally repaid my father…and you all will protect the magical world, hurry…I-I'm dying now…"

Harry screamed slamming on the barrier, as the shadow slowly dissipated, once it fully disappeared the shield came down.

Harry fell forward, causing the others to fall out of their stupor.

On his knees he simply stared at the ground, what they would do, he'd promised everyone, everything would be alright…but nothing, nothing was alright.

Nothing.

* * *

**Author: The third chapter for you guys to enjoy, I hope someone tells me what they think. lol first time for me to go a littler darker, all the OC's are meant to be cast, so think of them as OC's but as actual characters.**


End file.
